Brad Powell
|latest = }} Brad Powell was an insane filmmaker who became dedicated to creating a snuff film surrounding everyone he ever felt wronged him. History Brad grew up making films with his younger brother Ryan. Brad was a brilliant director and dreamed of becoming the next big set of filmmaker brothers with Ryan, "the Powell Brothers." Brad eventually went to film school where his thesis advisor was Brad's film professor Jeff Ashby. However, Brad had a temper and a tendency to snap at anyone who dared criticize his work. At one point, Ashby flunked Brad for "contradicting the language of cinema." By the time Ryan reached film school, Brad was so hated that the two of them becoming a filmmaking duo was impossible. Ryan dropped out of school and eventually married a caterer named Sarah. Enraged at Ryan's perceived betrayal, Brad didn't talk to his brother for at least the next four years. Brad eventually got Lisa Green as his literary manager, but she stopped taking his phone calls at some point. After all of the rejections he faced in his life, Brad descended into insanity. After his mother was diagnosed with metastatic breast cancer, Brad took care of her and resented Ryan for not even visiting their dying mother. After his mother passed away from the cancer, Brad's insanity was such that he sealed her body in her room with the TV playing instead of reporting her death and having her buried. Following his mother's death, Brad decided to make his film masterpiece by creating a snuff film of his murder of everyone Brad felt ever wronged him. Posing as a potential house buyer, Brad lured out Lisa Green who was now a real estate agent and murdered her, filming the whole thing with his camera phone. Brad set up shop in a house Lisa was selling that she did not list publically and kidnapped and beat his brother to bear witness to his acts. Next, Brad took his film of Lisa's murder to Professor Ashby. As Ashby watched the video of Lisa being murdered, Brad filmed it and then himself murdering Ashby as Ashby watched his film. Leaving Ashby's office, Brad ran into student Holly Riggs who he wished a Merry Christmas while attempting to hide his face so that she could not identify him. Brad gleefully filmed the police rushing to investigate what they believed to be a school shooting. Returning to the house which he planned to use for his finalie, Brad filmed the setting and then showed Ryan the recording of the murders of Lisa and Ashby. Brad continued to display increasingly erratic and insane behavior as time went on, threatening Ryan's life when he discovered his brother trying to reach a lighter to escape his bonds. In order to prepare for his finalie, Brad set up an appointment with Ryan's estranged wife Sarah under the guise of needing her catering services, planning to kill her last. To further prepare, Brad took Ryan in Sarah's car, which Ryan had been driving when he was kidnapped, to get a can of gasoline. During the drive, Ryan claimed to see Brad's vision and to want to be a part of the movie, exciting Brad. Unknown to Brad, throughout everything, the LAPD had been closing in on him. After identifying Brad as the killer and learning that Ryan had been driving Sarah's car when he disappeared, an airship from the LAPD's Special Operations Bureau used the car's remote tracking system to find Brad when he activated the car again to go to the gas station. As the LAPD closed in on Brad, he noticed the airship circling the gas station and watched it with confusion, giving Ryan the chance to flee in Sarah's car. Ryan was rescued by the LAPD who followed him, thinking that he was Brad fleeing. Enraged by his brother lying to him, Brad stole a Mazda SUV from the gas station and escaped with the gas he had gotten. At 3:00pm, Brad met with Sarah at the house to murder her and film his finalie. Under the guise of recording the consultation for his wife's benefit, Brad was able to avoid suspicion from Sarah who had never met Brad and thus didn't know he was actually Ryan's estranged brother instead of an actual client. As Brad set up the murder, the LAPD tracked down the house with Ryan's help and discovered Sarah's presence. Captain Sharon Raydor called Sarah to warn her about the danger she was in and under the guise of innocuous phrases, Sarah was able to avoid Brad's suspicion when answering Raydor's questions. Raydor ordered Sarah to pretend to have bad reception as an excuse to flee outside, an order she complied with as Brad prepared to shoot her. With the help of the distraction of Lieutenant Louie Provenza ringing the doorbell, Sarah was able to escape outside where she was escorted to safety by Detective Amy Sykes. Seeing the house surrounded by police officers, Brad doused himself in gasoline and emerged onto the patio with the intention of committing suicide by self-immolation to show just how far he was willing to go to complete his film masterpiece. Though Brad succeeded in igniting himself, he did so on edge of the house's pool. As a result, Detective Julio Sanchez took the opportunity to tackle Brad into the pool, dousing the flames. As Brad's phone sank in the pool, all he could do was complain about Julio ruining his phone. Julio knocked Brad unconscious and he was arrested for his crimes. Brad's phone was ruined by sinking in the pool, destroying his snuff film. After Brad's arrest, Sykes complained that as a result of Julio saving his life, the state would now have to spend millions of dollars to put Brad on trial and execute him. Julio simply accused Sykes of being jealous that she didn't get to tackle Brad into the pool herself, something that Sykes admitted was true. Trivia *Towards the end of the episode, Brad's face grew noticeably more twitchy as he prepared to kill Sarah Powell and then commit suicide. Its not clear what was causing this as he did not have this issue in the rest of the episode. This was likely a visible sign of Brad's growing insanity. *In his photo ID taken upon his admission to the film school, Brad was noticeably overweight and clean shaven. He apparently lost a great deal of weight and grew a beard before he began his murder spree. Known Victims *Lisa Green (shot in the head) *Jeff Ashby (shot twice in the back of the head) *Ryan Powell (kidnapped and beaten, escaped) *Sarah Powell (attempted to murder, escaped) *Himself (attempted self-immolation, thwarted) Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Kidnappers Category:Murderers